


Fate has a sick sense of humor

by snowbaby921



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Non Consensual, Physical Abuse, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora Sky was just uprooted from his life of Destiny Islands after his mother caught him in a very compromising position. He is moved to his Fathers, a man he has never met and ends up falling for more than one person he really shouldn't fall for. What does fate have in store for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has no Beta, all mistakes are my own, if any are seen please let me know along with any other tags or warnings. Cross posted on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Kingdom Hearts universe but wish I did.

Twilight Town was the last place that he wanted to be. Looking around he couldn't believe that he had just got shipped from his home on Destiny Islands to come here. What the hell was his Mother thinking. So what if he wasn't what she expected him to be, sending him off to live with a Father he never once met was the stupidest thing she could have chose to do.

He now stood outside of this huge house, only a couple bags in his hands that he just took out of the taxi that was now driving away. He prayed in his head that the taxi would turn around and pick him back up, telling him he was sorry that he dropped him off at the wrong location.

The front door to the house opened up to show a teenaged boy around his age staring at him blankly. He tilted his head to the side to get a good look at the other boy and realized that he may just like it here after all, really what was his Mother thinking.

"Are you Sora?" The boy in the door way asked and he didn't answer, just grabbed his bags and walked closer, he wanted a better look at the other boy.

His eye brows rose up when he saw that the boy was exactly his height, bright blonde spiky hair and brilliant baby blue eyes. His body didn't seem that bad either, the boy had on a pair of baggy shorts and a tight black tank top, bringing out his lightly toned chest.

"Yeah I'm Sora and you are?" Sora asked waiting for a response.

"Roxas, your step brother." The other boy replied. "Your Father wanted me to meet you at the door and show you to your room. Then after that I'm gone, so enjoy your stay." Sora was taken back just slightly by the boys tone of voice, but he figured he would act the same way if he was in his spot.

"Yeah alright. Thanks anyway for showing me to my room. I don't plan on leaving unless I really have too." Sora shot back walking closer to the door where the other boy opened it wider for him to walk through with his bags.

Sora waited for Roxas to go ahead of him, he was supposed to show him to his room after all, and couldn't help but check out the other kids ass as he followed. Completely unaware that Roxas stopped, Sora rammed into his back.

"Fuck watch where you are going and not my ass, Dumbass." Roxas spat out as he opened the door, making Sora blush and look to the ground.

"Yeah Father told us why you were coming here. Your Mother found you with some guy in your room, fucking him senseless I hear. Just stay the hell away from me and we won't have any problems, oh stay away from my friends too." Roxas stated staring Sora in the eyes when he finally looked up to him.

Sora thought him self to be a self confident guy, normally everyone liked him the moment the laid eyes on him, but Roxas didn't. He felt his gut knot up when he heard Roxas talk like that about his ex and him and figure the other boy was a homophobe.

He didn't want to live with another Homophobe, he had lived with his Mother and hid who he was only to be caught and now he was moved to live with more, just great. He stared at Roxas for a few moments, not even bothering to reply as he walked past him and turned around. He took a breath in and pushed Roxas away from the door, slamming it the moment the other boy was out of the way.

"What the fuck?" Sora heard on the other side of the door but didn't really care.

He turned to look at the room he was now in and saw that all his furniture had arrived and made a move towards his computer. He wanted to talk to him, he needed to talk to him. He quickly turned the machine on and brought up the website and the other boys profile. He was about to write a message when something caught his eyes.

Where it usually said in a relationship with Sora Sky was changed to in a relationship with Seifer Almasy. Sora's fingers twitched at the mouse, trying to hold back tears as he debated to click the message button or not. Before he changed his mind again he clicked it and slowly typed out a message to his ex.

Riku,

I really don't know what to say. God I love you and miss you so much but I guess you don't feel the same any longer. I don't want to sound bitter or angry about seeing your status but it hurts. We were together for three years Riku, three years and I have only been gone for two days and you are already with Seifer? WTF?

I knew he liked you, but I had no idea you felt the same. I at least thought you would have waited to find someone else after I left. I mean what if I didn't end up leaving? What if I decided to stay somehow? I know that wouldn't have happened but there is always the what if.

I wanted to talk to you so badly, needed to hear your voice to tell me everything would be alright. Telling me you still loved me and missed me and would do what ever you could to see me. You know like you told me my last night there, when I snuck out to see you, to hold you, to make love to you one last time.

Did I mean so little to you that you could just throw me away like that and jump in bed with Seifer?

I'm sorry, actually no I'm not. I'm stuck here with a homophobic step brother. A father I still have yet to meet and a step mom that I don't even know and finding out the one person I love with all my heart just moved on right when I left the islands.

Sora.

He quickly hit send and collapsed onto his bed, letting out a loud sob. He buried his head into his pillow and let the tears fall. He couldn't believe Riku would do that, and change it on his profile so soon.

Sora realized he must have fallen asleep because when he decided to finally crawl off his bed the clock glowed five in the evening. Remembering why he was laying in his bed he couldn't help but chock out another sob.

Pounding was heard on his door and he slowly made his way over to open it. When he did he wished he hadn't, Roxas was standing there with a scowl on his face until their eyes met. Once that happened Roxas' face changed to concern.

"What is wrong with you, boyfriend break your heart. Oh wait it wouldn't matter you live thousands of miles apart now." Roxas smiled.

"Why the fuck do you have to be so bitter? Leave me the fuck alone." Sora went to slam his door again but Roxas stuck his foot in the way. "Leave me alone." Sora tried again.

"Your Father wants you down for dinner." Roxas said before walking away.

When Sora finally dragged himself down the stairs and towards the voices he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to meet his Father or Stepmother. All he wanted to do was curl up and die. Once he entered the dining room all voices stopped. He felt all eyes on his and quickly took a seat, while still looking down to the floor.

"Sora" He heard a man's voice say as he sat down.

"Yes?" He asked without looking up.

"Please look at me when I am talking to you." The man said.

Sora raised his head and looked at the man that was talking. He was sitting to his right, next to him at the head of the table. Sora realized he looked slightly like this man but didn't really care.

"Thank you. I don't know if your Mother has told you much about me. My name is Cloud Strife. The lady at the end of the table is my Wife Aerith and you met her son Roxas. The red head next to him is his best friend Axel." Cloud finished.

Sora took a moment to look towards Aerith thinking she looked nice enough and pretty then he swept his eyes around the table just barley glanced at Roxas and landed on Axel. His breath caught in his throat. If he thought Roxas was good looking, Axel was a god. Tall with red spiky hair, Green emerald eyes with two diamond shape tattoos under them, spike earrings sticking out of each ear and his lip pierced. He was the most gorgeous guy Sora had seen, aside from Riku.

Just thinking of Riku pained him and he tried not to let out another sob. His mouth twisted to a frown and he quickly looked back down to his plate before speaking.

"Nice to meet all of you." He stated.

"After we are done eating I would like to talk to you alone in the living room Sora." Cloud stated.

"Yes sir." Sora replied waiting to be able to eat.

"Alright let's eat." Sora slowly picked at his food in front of him, barley hearing the conversations going on around him.

He could hear Roxas saying something to Axel and laughing, but the other boy didn't laugh in return. Sora stole a glance up and locked eyes with the red head, feeling himself blush he almost looked away before seeing the boys lips move.

"Are you alright?" The boy mouthed to him, throwing him for a loop with his concern. Sora only shook his head no before looking back down to his plate once more. When everyone was done eating he went to carry his plate to the sink but was stopped by Aerith.

"I can take care of that Sora, follow Cloud to the living room." She stated with a small smile. He nodded his head and placed his plate back on the table, noticing that the other three already left.

As he made his way into the hall he looked around, lost. He had no idea where Cloud had gone and no idea where the living room was. He started to walk down on way and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He snapped his head around and saw Axel smiling down at him.

"Your going the wrong way. I know this place is like a maze sometimes." He smiled.

"Uh thanks." Sora said turning around.

"Are you any better than you were before?" Axel asked as he walked away.

"No. I don't think I will ever be, but thanks for asking." Sora replied starting to walk again.

"I hope we can become friends." Axel said. Sora spun on his heal to face the red head and saw Roxas scowling at him from the stairs.

"Better ask the one you already have, I don't think that would be a good idea." Sora saw the confusion come across Axel's face before he turned around and went towards the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sort, had stuff going on but neded to get this out at the time I was writing.

**Chapter 2:**

Sora knocked on the door to what he thought to be the living room door. A few moments later he heard the man that was his father tell him to come in. He slowly opened the door and crept into the opening, spotting the man sitting in front of a fire.

He sat down in the empty seat next to him and fidgeted with his fingers. He didn't know what to say to this man. He didn't even know what this man thought of him. As far as he knew he never wanted anything to do with him in the past, so why should he care about anything he thought right now?

"Sora, I don't know what your mother has told you about me, but she has told me a not so enlightening story about you." Cloud said as Sora saw him glance towards him.

"I bet. She only told me one thing about my father, you, that you never wanted me." Sora replied not caring how it sounded, just wanting to tell the truth.

"I see. That is not the case however. She never told me about you until now." Cloud replied.

Sora felt his mouth open and close several times, trying to figure out some words to say. Was he telling him the truth? Why would his mother lie to him all these years? Why, because she was a self-absorbed bitch.

"I don't understand." Sora stated.

"For some reason she did not want me in your life. She never told me about you until she herself didn't want you. I'm sorry Sora, I would have been there if I had known" Cloud said looking Sora in the eyes.

"I. Then why am I here now? After what she must have told you, what Roxas said he knew?" Sora couldn't finish what he wanted to say without thinking about Riku.

"I have to be honest with you Sora, I don't like the life style you have chosen for yourself, but you are my son and I will accept you for who you are. I just don't want you doing what your mother caught you doing in her home here. Do you understand me?" Cloud asked.

"Yes I understand Sir." Sora replied.

"Now I understand you had a boyfriend back home. If you would like for him to."

"No. We are no longer together." Sora cut his father off and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"May I go to my room now?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I wanted to say sorry for anything Roxas may have said before. He is a troubled boy and doesn't understand some things, give him some time." Cloud offered.

"I'll try." Sora stated before leaving the living room and heading up to his room.

Just before Sora was about to open his bedroom door he heard laughter coming from down the hall and decided to head down and see what was going on. The bathroom was just across from Roxas' room so if he was caught he could lie and say he was heading there. When he was standing outside of the other boys room he stopped and listened, hand on the bathroom handle, just in case.

"So what do you think of your new brother?" He heard Axel ask.

"The little queer? I don't think much of him, just that he better not try anything with me or you." He heard Roxas state before laughing.

"You know you better watch what you say Roxas. You may say it to the wrong person one day." Axel said with some anger in his voice.

"Why so defensive Axel?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Roxas heard and quickly opened the door and ran into the mentioned room.

When he heard his step brothers room open he decided to open the bathroom door again. He stood there and stared at Axel in surprise for a moment. The other boy had a look of rage plastered upon his face and Sora was just a little confused.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Hi Sora. Yes, just pissed at your brother."

"Step brother." Sora replied.

"Right." Axel said laughing

"What did he do?"

"Nothing important. Hey would you like to hang out sometime?" Axel asked with a smirk upon his face.

"Uh, do you think Roxas would like that?" Sora wondered.

"I don't care if he does or not. What do you say? Movies?" Axel looked at his watch then back up at Sora, "Say right now?"

"Oh um I have to ask Cloud but sure." Sora replied not really knowing what else to say.

"Great. I'll meet you outside. Just have to tell the king I'm leaving." Axel laughed and rushed back into Roxas' room.

Sora shook his head in amusement and made his way back down to the living room to speak to his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sora walked slowly back around the rooms of the house to meet Axel out front. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous about going to the movies with the other boy. The only thing he could think of was that he had just met the kid, but he knew it was something else along with that. He looked to the top of the stairs and saw Roxas scowling down at him. He tried to make a beeline to the front door but was stopped by his step brother's voice.

"I see your type is the bad boy freaks huh?" Sora was taken aback for a moment at his words and cocked his head to the side, not really understanding who he was talking about.

"I just saw a picture in your room of that Riku kid, the one your mother said you were caught with. The bad boy type, freak. Now you're trying to get your hands on my best friend." Roxas moved closer to Sora, making him back into the front door.

"So you're calling your best friend a freak?" Sora let slip out, seeing the anger cross Roxas' face.

"What I think of my best friend is none of your business, but you trying to get into his pants is mine. Stay away from him Sora." Sora realized the look that came behind those eyes just then.

"You like him don't you?" Sora accidently let slip from his lips and saw Roxas' eyes twitch before he was slammed into the door. Just before Roxas was going to say anything Sora felt the door push against his back letting Axel slip into the room.

"What the hell are you doing Roxas? Leave Sora alone." Axel spat out at his best friend.

"Why are you defending him, you just met him?" Roxas asked stepping back from the two.

"Why are you being so mean and spiteful towards him, you just met him?" Axel threw back.

"Fine go be with him. Just remember he is still in love with his ex Axel." Roxas turned around and mumbled under his breath, Sora thinking he heard something like, "If I had known you liked guys." Before running up the stairs.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Sora began as he turned to face Axel, who looked slightly hurt from Roxas words.

"No. I would love to still take you to that movie Sora. Just to at least show you around." Sora nodded before following the red head out the door.

Sora came home that night hurt and upset. After sitting quietly for the whole movie with Axel the other boy dropped him off at home only saying one thing.

"I'm so sorry Sora, but I think it would be best not to hang out again. I can't loose Roxas." Sora felt his heart clench for some reason and could only nod his head as he watched Axel climb back into his car and drive away.

As he walked towards his bedroom door he felt the tears start to try and come out, only to stop when Roxas opened his door. The boys stood staring at each other for several minutes before the silence was broken.

"So did Axel ditch you? Ha I knew he would, he values my friendship too much." Roxas smiled at him.

"What ever Roxas. Just leave me alone and I'll leave everyone you know alone." Sora stated.

"Just means you will be alone forever, I know everyone Sora." Roxas smirked before walking back into his room, leaving Sora alone once again.

Sora sat in front of his computer, trying to will his fingers not to search out Riku's page. His brain lost the battle as his fingers glided across the keyboard and his ex's smiling face popped onto the screen. The picture of Riku alone was now replaced with a picture of him and Seifer kissing. His heart clenched and the tears flowed freely. When he finally looked up at the screen again he saw he had a message in his inbox and quickly clicked it. It was from Riku.

My Beautiful Sora,

God I missed you the moment you left my side that morning. I miss being able to wrap my arms around you and hold you, kiss you, tell you how much I love you. I knew that there wasn't any chance of you being able to stay, and I am so sorry you had to find out about Seifer this way.

Please don't cry, you know how much it hurts me every time you do. I will never stop loving you. Why Seifer you ask, well because I know he can never replace you in my heart. He found me at our spot on the beach and comforted me Sora, he was there when you couldn't be, and again I am sorry.

I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me, that you won't hold this against me if we meet again. You were my whole world Sora, and you will always be a great part of it from now on, but you can't be here and I can't be there and I need someone Sora. Please try to understand that.

I'll always love you,

Riku.

Sora stared blankly at the computer screen for a few moments before the pain finally hit him. He lost Riku forever and he would never get him back. He sobbed loudly into his hands and didn't care who heard him, this hurt and he needed to vent it out.

He awoke the next morning, laying atop of his keyboard, Riku's message still on the screen. His anger got the better of him and he slammed his hand down on the keyboard. When the message left he threw the keyboard across the room, not caring when the thing broke into pieces.

"I don't know what you are doing in there but you have five minutes to get ready before I leave your ass behind." Sora looked at the clock and noticed he needed to hurry to get ready for school.

If he knew where the place was he wouldn't have cared, but he needed Roxas to bring him at least for today. After that he would walk, no matter how far away the place was. He quickly rummaged in his bags and found clothes to throw on along with his empty back. When he heard the front door open he bolted out of his room and down the stairs. Roxas was just starting his car and about to drive away when Sora pulled open the door and climbed in.

"Damn I was hoping you were late." Roxas said as Sora looked out the window. "So what was with the bang this morning?"

"Don't talk to me. Don't pretend you like me or want anything to do with me, just leave me alone." Sora said still looking out the window, trying to mesmerize where to go the next day.

"Fine, just know when you are going to sob like a baby, keep it down." Roxas stated, making Sora clench his fists so he wouldn't hit him.

When they pulled up to the school and climbed out of the car Sora bolted to the sidewalk, not wanting to be seen with Roxas right now. He looked back and saw Axel stroll up to the other boy and quickly glance over to him.

Sora stood on the walk for a couple of moments watching his step brother. He saw quickly that everyone did know Roxas and seemed to like him. Girls and guys alike were crowding around him and talking. He felt insanely jealous of the other boy, knowing that even in his home town he wasn't liked that much.

He sighed and turned away, not seeing the concern etch across Axel's face. Once he made it out of the office and to his first class, he felt himself relax just a little. Just before the bell rang Roxas and Axel walked into his first class and sat at the back, close enough to him so he could hear every word.

"So you ditched him last night Axel. You should have seen his face when he came back inside." Roxas was laughing.

"Just thought it would be better that way." Axel said as Sora saw him glance over his way.

"Well I think it is to. He's no good and he already said he would stay away from all my friends." Roxas smirked.

"So who do you expect him to become friends with then Rox?" Axel asked and Sora heard the concern in his question.

"Freshman, that's about the only people I don't talk to." Sora closed his eyes and tried to pay attention to the teacher for the rest of the class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sora sat in a corner during lunch, alone and watching the other kids in the room. He noticed how everyone had at least said hi to Roxas. He also saw the fake smile upon his lips when ever someone he really didn't like passed by to talk to him. He watched as Axel sat there and ate his lunch, his muscles in his body moving with every part of him. He had fun the night before and he though Axel did to, but his friendship with Roxas was important to him and Sora understood that.

He sighed as he pushed his plate away from him and wanted nothing more then to leave. He knew he couldn't because he would have to walk right past his step brother. He didn't feel like being taunted in front of half the school so he stayed in his seat.

"Excuse me?" Sora looked up and saw a boy standing next to him. He was slightly taller than himself, skinny with light blue hair, long enough to block out on of his eyes. His eyes were just as blue as his hair. Sora felt his breath hitch for a moment before he could speak.

"Yeah?" He asked looking into the one eye he could see from under the hair.

"Could I sit here?" The boy asked.

"Sure. Names Sora." Sora stated as he watched the kid place his lunch on the table and a very large book next to it.

"Zexion, or you can call me Zex. It's easier for some." The boy, Zexion, smiled.

"Great. Nice to meet you. You're the first person to talk to me, guessing my step brother hasn't gotten to you." Sora stated.

"Oh Roxas. Yeah he doesn't like me much. History between us you know." Sora felt his mouth drop open for a minute but decided to ask before he assumed.

"Did you two date?" Sora heard himself ask in disbelief.

"I guess you could call it that. I thought he would have told you. Shit I shouldn't have said anything, he'll kill me if he finds out." Fear flashed behind those gorgeous blue eyes and Sora was worried.

"I won't tell anyone Zex. Roxas and I just met and we don't get along. He has been telling everyone to stay clear of me. Why are you scared of him?" Sora asked.

"I'm not scared. Let's just drop it alright?" Sora nodded his head in return and began to eat, feeling a little better for talking to someone.

"I see he turned Ax away from you also." Sora heard Zexion say.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Axel keeps stealing glances over here, usually it's at me but he doesn't even see me right now." Sora looked up and caught Axel's eyes, making the other boy swiftly turn away.

"Roxas told me I was an experiment to see if he was gay, thinking his best friend was he wanted to test out on someone before he moved on Ax. He didn't want to hurt his best friend if he wasn't." Zexion opened up.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What did he do to you?"

"We dated in secret for six months. I fell hard for him and told him, that night he used me and told me the next morning he wasn't gay. He finally figured it out that it wasn't for him. He told me if I told anyone he would hurt me and tell everyone I was stalking him." Zexion's whole body sagged in defeat as he sat there talking and Sora's rage grew.

"I'm so sorry. I won't." Just then a set of hands landed on the table in front of Zexion. Sora saw the fear in his eyes as he looked up from the table.

"Zexion, I do hope you are not telling my dear step brother lies." Sora looked up and saw Roxas standing there with Axel behind him, staring at him the whole time.

"Nnnno Roxas." Zexion stuttered.

"Roxas just leave us alone alright." Sora stated resting a hand on Zexion's leg under the table, trying to calm him down. He felt one of the other boys hands come to rest on his and he felt his stomach flip for a moment.

"Now brother, didn't I tell you not to talk to my friends?" Roxas turned his gaze over to him.

"As far as I can tell Zex isn't your friend. Just leave him alone."

"Oh sure you gay's stick together. Have fun Sora." Roxas leaned down and whispered the rest into his ear. "He's no good in bed." Smirking Roxas turned to Axel and grabbed him to leave.

"Ax!" Sora called out making the other boy stop. Sora stood up and walked up to the red head.

"I had fun last night. If you don't want Roxas to run your life forever then I would like to do it again." He whispered into his ear, pulling back and frowning at the angry look on Axel's face.

"No, that won't happen Sora. Stop trying to hit on me and go back to the little slut over there." Axel's words bounced off the walls and everyone in the room fell quiet.

Sora felt his heart clench in his chest as he looked around. His eyes landed on Axel trying to ask him why? Why would he do something like that? He saw Axel's face soften for a moment before he turned to a laughing Roxas and left Sora behind.

"Sora, let's go." He heard Zexion say from behind him, he could only nod his head as he followed his new friend out of the lunch room.

"I don't get it. Why is Axel acting like that?" Sora asked walking down the hall with Zexion, figuring out they had all the same classes together.

"He has loved Roxas since our sand box days. He don't want to lose the friendship he has, it's the closest he can be with him. He treats me like this because I think Roxas told him lies about what happened between us. I'm sorry Sora, what happened with Axel? I thought you only just got here." Zexion asked as they sat at the back of their science class.

"He took me to a movie last night. Just before Roxas made some comments and I guess it got to Axel because when he dropped me off he said we couldn't even be friends any more. I'm just glad that I met you today Zex, thanks." Sora smiled to Zexion, making the other smile as well.

Sora couldn't help but think that Zexion had a beautiful smile, and he never wanted to see a frown on his face again. He couldn't help but place a hand on Zexion's leg once again, squeezing lightly.

"Hey maybe you can come over and help me out with some of the stuff we are doing in classes. You guys are a little ahead from back home." Sora suggested but saw fear settle in on Zexion's face.

"No, I don't think that is the best idea." Zexion replied turning to his book.

"My dad will be home. Roxas won't do anything, I'll make sure of it. I don't want you to be afraid of coming to visit me Zex." Sora stated.

"Alright. As long as you can keep your step brother away from me. I'm glad I spoke to you also." Sora felt a hand over his and smiled brightly at the other boy.

He didn't notice the icy glare he was receiving from two different people in the room. One jealous of him talking to Zexion and the other jealous of Zexion talking to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As they were walking back to Sora's house after school Zexion stopped and looked down to his phone. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he just stared at the devise. Sora walked up to him and waited for him to talk, but Zexion only held his phone up to show Sora what was there.

_Zex why are you talking to that new kid for? Now I don't have any sort of chance with you, not with the way you two look at each other._

"I don't know who sent this?" Zexion stated.

"There is no number with it?" Sora asked moving so Zexion would follow.

"No, which is weird."

"Hmm, Let's not think about that right now. Let's get to my house and get started on all this work." Sora laughed but suddenly stopped when he noticed Axel and Roxas standing outside of the house.

Zexion stopped in his tracks, trying to turn around and leave, but Sora placed a hand onto his back and stopped him. He smiled at him and slid his hand down to link their hands. Zexion squeezed his hand before letting Sora start to pull him towards his house.

"Oh look Sora has a new boyfriend already Axel." Sora saw Axel raise his head and watched as his face fell when he saw their linked hands.

"I'm leaving." Axel spat out at he glared at Sora and moved towards his car.

"You Father isn't going to like this at all." Roxas smirked.

Sora ignored the both of them and continued to walk with Zexion into the house. Once they were inside his Father called him into his study and looked between the two boys as they stood waiting for him to talk.

"Oh hello Zexion." Sora's father said when he saw the boy.

"Hello Sir." Zexion replied.

"Sora I'm glad you made a friend. Zexion is a good boy. Now you have a box here that came in the mail from Destiny Island today Sora." His father stated, lifting a small box up for him to see.

Sora walked over and grabbed it, looking at the senders name and feeling his heart sink. Riku had sent him something, he wanted to know what it was and quickly thanked his father before pulling Zexion up to his room and shutting the door. He forgot his Father's rule about the door and set his eyes onto the box, hands shacking, not wanting to open it any longer.

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked as he stood next to him.

"Yeah. It's from my ex back home. I don't think I can open it." He stated sitting on his bed.

His eyes went wide as Zexion started to open it, ready to protest but was waved off by his new friend. He watched as Zexion's slender fingers pulled the tape off and opened the flaps, lifting some objects out and looking at them, face falling for a moment. Sora stood and gently pulled them from Zexion and looked at them.

They were every single picture that Sora and Riku had taken with Riku's camera. Sora felt his legs giving out and he looked over the pictures one by one. There were even pictures of them when they were younger, before they even dated. Riku was really, truly trying to get rid of him for good. He felt the tears start to slip as the pictures fell from his hands and onto the floor.

His body was pulled against Zexion as the other boy wrapped his arm around his side. He rested his head into the other boy's arm and cried. He didn't care what it looked like, he was heart broken.

"It's going to be alright Sora." Zexion tried to help him with his words.

"I have to write him real quick. I'm sorry it will only take a moment." Sora said as he pulled himself out of Zexion's arms, hating the cold feeling rushing over him. He turned on his computer and quickly pulled up Riku's page.

Riku,

I received the pictures in the mail today. That was just a little hurtful and I just don't understand why the pictures of us growing up together had to be in there. We were friends first Riku, what has happened to you in such a short time. This is the last you will hear from me. I get it now alright.

Sora.

He quickly hit send and turned back towards Zexion, who was watching him closely. He felt his face flush from the intensity of the stare and grabbed his bag to distract himself.

"So. I just have one question and I will never bring this up again." Sora asked as he pulled his books out.

"Okay." Zexion said as he looked up at him.

"Do you still have feelings for Roxas?" Sora knew instantly that the answer was going to be no from the look Zexion was giving him now.

"No. He hurt me too badly for me to even think of him as more than an enemy now." Zexion stated.

"I just wish he wasn't the way he is. I don't understand it." Sora shook his head before jumping up in fear as his door was swung open, making Zexion jump also.

"I thought I told you the door was to stay open when friends were over Sora." His father was standing there staring at him.

"Yes Cloud." He heard his father huff when called by his name but he couldn't help it.

"Alright I'll leave you to your work now." Cloud walked away and Sora saw the confusion written on Zexion's face.

"Why do you call him Cloud?" Zexion asked.

"I just met him when I got here. First time in my life I ever met my Father, it'll take some getting used to." Sora answered honestly, seeing Zexion nod in return.

The two boys were working when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked up to see Roxas, Axel and someone else walk by Sora's room. Sora stood up and walked to the door, Zexion right behind him. Before the last boy walked into the room he looked back and winked, eyes locked with Zexion's.

"Who is that?" Sora asked seeing his friends face turning red.

"Oh, uh that's Demyx." Zexion stuttered out.

Sora looked back to the other smiling boy before he closed his step brothers door. He wasn't that bad looking, tall, skinny bright green eyes, with a semi Mohawk, tail thing going on with his blonde hair. Sora wanted to laugh at the style but didn't think the other kid would appreciate it too much.

"Looks like he likes you Zex." Sora said in a low voice, disappointment laced in his words at how he saw Zexion acting at the attention.

"Oh him no. He has never talked to me, plus he is friends with Roxas, so there would be no way he would even think of me like that." Zexion sounded defeated and it hurt Sora to see him that way.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short also, but I wanted the rest to be in a different chapter.

**Chapter 6:**

Sora and Zexion sat in his room for a couple of hours working on their work, catching Sora up on everything they were ahead on. His mind couldn't stop going back to Riku, Axel and now even Zexion. He looked up and saw the other boy focused on a page in front of him and couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face.

He knew he shouldn't like someone so fast, especially since his gut was telling him he also liked Axel, but he couldn't help it. Zexion just pulled him towards him, but he also didn't want to lose the first friend he actually made here.

"Hey Zex?" He asked, making the other boy lock his blue eyes with his.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you talk to me today?" He finally asked what had been bugging him.

"I knew that you just moved in here with Roxas, also heard what happened at your other home. I knew he would give you are hard time and thought you might need a friend." Zexion answered honestly.

"Thanks, again." Sora smiled at him.

"No Problem." Zexion blushed before looking back down to the page.

Sora couldn't help what he did next, his hand came up and his finger brushed underneath Zexion's jaw, gently lifting his face to look at him. He moved slowly closer, giving the other boy time to move as he placed his lips over the others. He gently kissed Zexion, liking the feel of the boys soft lips under his own. He pulled back quickly when he didn't feel Zexion respond and sat back.

"Sorry." He ducked his head and looked at his book. "Just wanted to thank you properly." He finished.

"Ah, yeah. I should go Sora. Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Zexion said as he stumbled to get his things in his bag.

"Wait Zexion, don't go." Sora felt his heart ripping out of his chest again as he watched Zexion trying to leave as fast as he could.

The other boy didn't say a word, just glanced into Sora's eyes before throwing his bag over his shoulder and bolted out of the door. Sora slammed his book closed and moved to shut his door, but was blocked by a foot holding it open.

"Scare of your new boy toy did you?" Roxas asked as him and the other two boys stared at him.

"Move Roxas." He stated.

"What did you do to him?" The other boy that Zexion said was named Demyx asked.

"Nothing, he had to leave." Sora replied but by the look on the blonde's face he knew he was lying.

"I'll see you guys later." Demyx said before running down the stairs and out the door, Sora just knew he was going after Zexion. Feeling rejection again he tried shutting the door once more only to have Roxas push him in the room.

"Rox what are you doing, let's go." He heard Axel say before Roxas shut his door and made him back up towards his bed.

"Roxas just leave. Your little lap dog wants you." Sora said between his gritted teeth.

"Why must you try to sink your teeth into those who are not yours Sora? First Axel and now Zex. Leave them alone." Roxas demanded.

"As far as I can tell they are single." Sora spat back, landing on his bed when he couldn't move any more.

"No wonder your ex didn't wait for you, knew you would move on just like that. Axel is mine and Zexion is Demyx, remember that."

"Fine, just leave me alone. Why give me a hard time, why push them right to me if you guys want them so damn much? I don't want to be here, I never wanted to." Before Sora could finish he was caught off guard by Roxas' lips covering his.

Sora's eyes went wide in shock and he couldn't understand what the hell was going on. He felt Roxas hand come up to the back of his head and pull his lips closer to his,he tried to push the other boy away but was brought closer still.

He shoved Roxas back hard, watching as the other boy fell on his ass as his hand came to his own mouth. His eyes were wide on Roxas, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Roxas?" He breathed out as the other boy scrambled to his feet.

"Back off Sora." Roxas spat out as he reached for the door.

"You're the one that just kissed me." Sora reminded him.

"I was thinking you were Axel." Sora heard Roxas state and shook his head.

"Fine what ever, get the hell out of my room." Sora said as he stood up and walked towards Roxas, making him back out the now open door.

Once the other boy was in the hall Sora slammed the door shut, leaning against it and closing his eyes. He couldn't wrap his head around everything that has happened in the last couple of days. His breakup with Riku, his betrayal. His attraction to Axel then to Zexion and now the way Roxas was acting. He needed to leave, needed to get away from everything and back to his home town.

The next morning he would pack up a couple of his item and leave, not telling anyone what he was doing and just go and visit Riku. He needed to talk to him in person, hear from his own mouth that they would never be again so he could actually let himself move on. Then he would sit down and figure out who he wanted to be with and figure out what to do to be with that person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know been awhile since I wrote anything, I was in process of moving and now am in my new apartment. I just got internet back so here is next chapter. Hope you all like it.

The train rumbles underneath Sora as it made its way down the track.  He had woken up early that morning and threw a couple of things into his bag, making his way out of the house and to the train. He was heading home to Destiny Island and to talk to Riku.

“Next stop Destiny Island, two minutes.” He heard the train conductor announce. He gathered his bag into his arms and moved forwards towards the door.  Once the door opened up he walked out and looked around.

He missed his home, and he was happy to see it again. He was nervous however on seeing Riku, he also had no idea where he was going to stay while he was here. He made his way to their hide out and stopped just outside the hanging sheet. He knew the other boy wouldn’t be there, with school in session but he still felt scared.

Pulling back the curtain he saw that it was different. Everything that was his was gone.  There was nothing to show that he had ever stepped foot in this place before.  His heart sank looking over to the memory  wall, the one that he and Riku had made for all their pictures of them and their friends.  He knew where all his pictures were, sitting at home in THAT box.

He saw the pictures of their other friends, Kairi, Namine, and Waka.  He saw them all laughing and smiling alone, together and then with Riku and Seifer.  His heart started to beat faster and slowly break at each of the other pictures with the two boys. He saw Riku kissing Seifer and them snuggling on the couch in the hide out.

He had to look away from the photos before he did something to them and got Riku even more upset with him. He sat heavily down onto the couch and cried into his hands. He didn’t know how long he had sat there for but when he heard voices coming towards the hide out he raised his head.

The moment he looked towards the opening he regretted it.  He locked eyes with Riku and saw all color drain from the other boys face. He looked to the side and saw Seifer and the others standing there, mouths open, not moving. 

“Sora?” Riku finally said as he moved an inch forward, dropping Seifer’s hand in the process.

Sora fidgeted on the couch, not knowing what to say or do. He wanted nothing more than to run and go back to his father’s at that moment. He suddenly felt like it was a really bad idea coming here and went to stand.

“Guys can you leave us alone for a moment?” He heard Riku say as he looked towards him.

Seifer whispered something into Riku’s ear before kissing him soundly on the lips and throwing Sora a smirk, making him look to the ground. The others nodded and smiled to him before leaving after Seifer.

“What are you doing here Sora?” Riku asked staying where he was.

“I. I don’t know anymore. I’ll leave.” Sora stood the rest of the way from the couch and moved towards the opening, where RIku was standing.

“You have to know why you came all this way?” Riku stated.

“I came to see why you are being so cruel to me? I get that you moved on, you have Seifer now, I just don’t understand why you have to be so cruel about it.” Sora finally said, holding back the tears that he knew were about to fall.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t been cruel about any of this. I wrote you and told you I missed you, I love you. I just know that you won’t be able to move back here and I need someone Sora.” Riku said stopping him from leaving.

“Then why send all of our pictures to me? All of them, even the ones from when we were younger. That hurt. It hurt to see your status change the day after I moved also, that was quick.” Sora said ripping his arm from the other boy.

“Pictures what are you talking about. Some of them are right.” Riku stopped talking when he walked over to the board and saw the pictures. “Where are your pictures?” Riku asked himself as he stared at the others.

“I have them. In a box I got in the mail yesterday from you. All of our pictures.” Sora stated getting angry that RIku would ask a stupid question like that.

“I never touched those ones on the board.  All the others are supposed to be in my closet at home in a box. I never sent them to you.” Riku turned around to look at him.

“Then why are they sitting in my room right now?” Sora asked.

“I don’t understand. God Sora I hate that you were sent away.” RIku moved towards him as if to give him a hug.

“No. I can’t sit here and hug you Riku. It would hurt too much to hold you in my arms even for a second and not have you there any longer.  You moved on, I came here so I could do the same.” Sora stated staring RIku in the eyes.

“Fuck. I don’t want you to move on Sora. I don’t want to move on unless it is with you. I love you.” Riku stated.

“You love me so you get with Seifer, change your status, write me that you need someone here for you. Do you see how easy it was for me to get a train here RIku.  We could have made it work. You just didn’t want it to.” Sora let a tear slip out of his eyes and knew he had to get out of there soon.

“I’m so sorry Sora, I really am. I didn’t know what to do after your mother caught us. I was scared. You were being send away and I didn’t know what to do.” Riku started.

“What are you talking about Riku?” Sora asked confused.

“I met up with Seifer that night your mom told you that she was sending you to your father. He sat and listened and acted normal for once. He comforted me Sora and I was grateful for that. We ended up.”

“Stop.” Sora interrupted. “I don’t want to hear how you fucked him when we were still together. We slept together that next night Riku,  I thought we were making love for the last time but you were just trying to cover your guilt.” Sora backed up.

“No, no I was making love to you Sora. I loved you then and I do now. Please.” Riku pleaded.

“No. I get it. I can finally move on from you and  be happy. I haven’t let myself get to close too anyone in my new town because of you.” Sora stated.

“So there is someone there then. That’s why you came back here to say goodbye?” Riku asked.

“Not goodbye Riku. I still want you in my life but like we were before we dated. I love you RIku, I just need to transfer that love to friendship again. Yes there may be someone, I just don’t know how he feels.” Sora told him truthfully.

“Good. I want you to be happy Sora, I really do.”

“Well I have to go before my father sends a search party after me. I don’t want to worry anyone else either, just needed to get away and figure us out.” Sora said as he grabbed his bag and headed outside.

“Please don’t lose contact Sora.”

“I won’t.” He threw over his shoulder as he left Riku behind.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sora walked into his house to come to a stop. He saw everyone standing there staring at him as he closed the door slowly behind him. Their faces were ranged from anger to worry to relief. He never thought that any of these people would care that he had left that morning, but apparently he had been wrong.  He just needed to get away, and he would have stayed there longer if things had gone differently for him and RIku.

“Sora where have you been?” Cloud asked him once he looked up.

“I went back home.” He replied quietly.

“This is your home Sora, not back on the Island.” He heard Cloud reply.

“I know, I get that now. I just needed to talk to someone real quick.”

“Who Riku?” Sora looked to the side and saw Zexion standing there.

“Yes, I needed.” He began before he was interrupted.

“That’s fine. I understand that you don’t care about your friends here , I’m going to find my boyfriend now.” Zexion stated making Sora’s heart clench at the words.

“Boy, boyfriend?”

“Yes. When I left last night Demyx came and found me. I’m with him now.” Zexion replied as he got to Sora’s side.

“Oh. That’s great.  I’ll see you at school then.”

“Maybe.” Zexion replied before walking out the door, not even giving Sora a second glance.

When Sora looked up at the other two people beside his father his mouth dropped slightly and he felt like he wanted to get sick. Roxas was smirking at him as his hand held onto Axel’s. Axel looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation but he stood there not saying a word.

“So I guess the two of you are together now as well?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, Axel finally came to his senses. Looks like you will have to find someone else to go after now.” Roxas taunted.

“Roxas, there is no need for that attitude with your step brother.” Cloud reprimanded the other boy.

“Yes, Cloud. Well Axel and I are going to go out. Have fun.” Roxas glared at him as he left, dragging Axel behind.

Right before Axel walked completely out of the door he mouthed, “I’m sorry” with sad eyes to Sora.  Sora just hung his head and continued to stand there, waiting to see what his punishment would be.

“Now Sora. I am upset that you left that far from home without telling me, or anyone, but I understand why you needed to do this. Now I hope you will not do this again.” Cloud spoke making Sora snap his head up and look the man in the eyes.

“Yes Father. I won’t be needing to go there again. May I go to my room now?” He asked as he felt Cloud’s hand rest on his shoulder.

“I’m happy to hear you call me that Sora.  I’m sorry that Zexion is with someone, and I am shocked that Roxas is with Axel. After everything he said about you when you got here. I hope you can get past all of this and move on.”

“I will.” Sora replied before he ran up the stairs and into his room.

He threw himself onto his bed, trying not to think about having his heart ripped out three times by three different people. The next thing he knew the sun was shining into his bedroom window and into his eyes. He woke up groggy and looked at the clock. Seeing that he only had a couple of minutes to get ready for school he bolted around his room to get ready.

When he set foot into the school everyone was looking at him, watching and seeing what he was doing.  He saw Zexion and Demyx standing by his friends’ locker but decided not to join them when he saw them start to kiss.  Zex had his arms wrapped around Demyx’s neck as their lips met with passion. 

He walked right by them, head down and looking at the floor. He regretted raising his head when he thought it was safe. He saw Roxas leaning in to give Axel a kiss as well.  He stopped in the middle of the floor, right in between both couples and couldn’t help but want to run. 

He wasn’t strong enough for this, not right now, not here.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing towards his first class, where he knew all four boys shared with him. He had hoped that morning that Zexion would sit with him today, but he knew by seeing him with Demyx that his hope would be dashed.

He was right in his assumption, when he sat in the back of the class and watched as the two couples came in together and sat in the front. Not one of them looked back at him. That was how it went for the rest of the day, they ignored him for the whole day and he thought that he had survived the worst day but this was the worst.

When lunch rolled around he was surprised to see Zexion sitting at the table with Roxas, after everything they had been through together he thought the boy wouldn’t be sitting with the one who hurt him the most.  It seemed that now that he was dating one of Roxas best friends that Zexion was finally welcomed into the group.

He was happy for the other boy, but he wanted him to sit with him. Show him that he was still friends with him and not pushing him aside.  Just as he was about to start eating his lunch there was a shadow across his table. He looked up to see Axel standing in front of him.

“What do you want?” He asked, trying not to sound upset.

“Can I sit here?” Axel asked.

Sora looked around the room and saw Roxas glaring  over towards him, Zexion was watching with interest and Demyx was gripping Zexion’s hand.  He looked back over at Axel as he stood waiting for his reply.

“Sure. Why don’t you want to sit with Roxas? After everything you said to me before I didn’t think you wanted to be near me.” Axel replied.

“Look I am really sorry about that, I am. I have been friends with Roxas for so long and in love with him just about the same. “ Sora cringed at this and Axel reached across the table, resting his hand on one of his. “I was happy when he said he liked me back, but it felt wrong. I treated you badly because of the things he said and I didn’t want to lose him as a friend.

“I liked you too, still do and he tried to forbid me from talking to you once we were together. I just broke up with him. I would like to be friends with you, if you will let me.” Axel said with hope in his eyes.

“How do I know that this is real and not some sick joke Roxas came up with? After what he did to Zexion and everything.” Sora stated.

“You know Zexion won’t lie to you right?” Axel asked as Sora nodded. “ZEX, COME HERE!” Axel yelled across the room to the other boy.

Sora watched as Zexion stood up only to be blocked by his boyfriend. He saw them whispering to each other as Demyx tried to hold Zexion there.  Just when he thought Zexion was going to give in and sit down he was shocked to see the other boy push Demyx out of the way and walked over to his table.

“What was that about?” Axel asked.

“I just dumped Demyx. Wow we get with the people that we really like and they may have been the shortest relationships ever.” Zexion laughed as he sat down. “So what did you want?”

“I think you just answered it for me. Sora thought I was lying about breaking up with Roxas and wanting to be friends with him.” Axel replied.

“No he definitely wasn’t lying. And I’m sorry for how I acted this morning. I know you needed to put everything from your past behind you. I know you needed to talk to your ex.” Zexion stated and smiled at him.

“Thanks guys. You didn’t have to break up with them for me.” Sora smiled.

“Wow talk about ego.” Zexion laughed.

“Right who said it was for you.” Axel joined in.

Sora couldn’t help but laugh at the two in front of him. Everything seemed to be looking up for him now. He couldn’t have been happier and he only hoped that it lasted.

 


	9. Chapter 9

That afternoon Sora walked home with Zexion and Axel, laughing and joking and finally somewhat happy. As they walked into the house Cloud was standing in the entrance to his office and smiled at the three of them.

“Sora, can I speak to you for a minute?” He asked and Sora told his friends to meet him in his room.

“Yes Father?” He asked as he walked into the room and over the where the man was standing.

“I see you have your friends back. I hope everything is alright with their boyfriends.” Cloud stated making Sora cringe a little.

“They broke up with them. You may want to talk to Roxas, I don’t think he is happy about it all that much.” Sora said knowing he had to put up with the other boy in this house from now on.

“I will do that when he comes home. I hope he doesn’t try anything with you while you are here.” Cloud said resting a hand on his shoulder. He felt happy to finally have his father’s attention, but still a little shy to be around the older man.

“I hope he doesn’t try anything either. May I go now?” He asked receiving a nod from Cloud.

When he finally made it to his room he heard the other two whispering behind the door. He wondered what they were talking about and felt a little put out when they quickly became quiet as he entered.  He didn’t say anything about it, he was afraid he would lose them again if he tried to find out.

They sat around talking and getting to know each other. Worked on their homework and played some video games. Sora was happy as he sat back and watched the other two take each other on during one of the games.

“Hey I’ll be right back guys. I need to use the bathroom.” He stated as he stood and walked to the door. The other two continued their game and he could only smile.

As he made it down the hall and just outside the bathroom he was suddenly spun around and pinned to the wall by a very angry Roxas. The look in the other boys eyes scared Sora a little and he tried to get away.

“I don’t think so. You stole something that belonged to me and I want it back.” Roxas stated.

“If you are talking about Axel he isn’t a possession you own, he’s a person with his own thoughts and actions. He was never yours.” Sora spat out.

“Well if I can’t have him I will make something else mine then.” Roxas smirked moving closer to Sora’s head.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sora asked just as Roxas lips smashed into his. Sora tried to push him away only to have his hands pinned between their bodies and he cursed his small stature. 

He felt one of Roxas hands move from next to his head to his hip, pulling his body closer to him. He felt the boy’s errection pressing into his hip and he cringed at the feeling.  Just when he was about to be able to move his hands his bedroom door opened and a gasp was heard down the hall. Roxas pulled back smirking and turned to look at who was there.

Sora saw Zexion standing, mouth gaping open, staring at the scene. He felt his stomach twist and his heart clench at the hurt look on the other boys face.

“Oh god no, Zexion please this isn’t.” He started but Zexion cut in.

“So you wanted Roxas for yourself is that it?” Zexion asked

“What is going… Sora?” Axel came out of the room and saw Roxas with his hand on Sora’s hip and Roxas quickly leaned his head down to Sora neck and nipped at it.

“Get the fuck off me.” Sora spat finally able to push the other boy away.

“Zexion what’s going on?” He heard Axel ask and saw Zexion whispering to the red head.

He saw Axel’s eyes widen and then his head snap to him. His face was twisted in a snarl and his fists were balled up.  The taller boy started to walk towards him, making him cringe into the wall behind him.

“Is what Zexion saw true, were you kissing him.” Axel asked as he pointed to Roxas who was smirking behind him.

“No..well yes but he.” Sora began walking up to Axel, only to be stopped by a hand placed on his chest to keep him away.

“Well I hope you are happy. Together. Zex let’s get out of here.” Axel turned around and started to walk towards the smaller boy, who looked to be crying.

“No Axel, Zexion please.” Sora ran forward to grab Axel’s arm, only to have the boy throw his hand off.

“Don’t touch me.” Axel spat out.

“Please listen, He pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I was trying to push him away. Come on you guys should know better than anyone how he is.” Sora tried, tears running down his face.

“Your body was tight against his, didn’t look like you were pushing him away.” Zexion spat out before heading towards the stairs.

“Please.” Sora cried grabbing Axel again.

The taller boy grabbed his hand off his arm and flung it back, making Sora stumble backwards and land on his ass on the ground. He looked up at Axel, sobbing.

“Leave us alone, the both of you.” Axel said looking between him and Roxas.

“My pleasure, he’s better at kissing than you are Ax.” Roxas laughed out.

“Shut up. Shut….Up! God please don’t go.” Sora cried pleading with the other two.

Neither one of them listened to him as they turned and left the house. Sora stayed on the floor crying as he heard the front door shut tightly. His whole body was numb, he couldn’t move and he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to anyway.  He heard footsteps behind him and tried to ignore the other person.

“That was some kiss don’t you think?” Roxas stated.

“Leave me alone you sadistic asshole. Why do you have to do this to me, I have never done anything to you. I didn’t even want to come here in the first place, why couldn’t you just leave me alone?” Sora screamed at the other boy as he started to stand up.

“It’s so fun playing with you. You had to look so innocent, so damn likable that Axel left me because he wanted you. Zexion left Demyx because he wanted you too. What would you have done if they both asked you out, can’t be hurting one and not the other? I know how you are trying to make everyone happy. Well now neither of them wants you.” Roxas spat out as he moved closer to Sora once again.

“Stay the hell away from me.”  He spat out and rant o his room, shutting and locking it to keep the other boy out.

He quickly ran to his computer and opened up Riku’s page. He needed to talk to someone that could help him, someone that was still a friend.

 

Riku,

Oh god I’m so sorry I am writing you so soon after seeing each other, but I needed someone to talk to.  Roxas, my step-brother has ruined my life here and I want nothing more than to come home. He kissed me, knowing that my friends were in my room, two people who apparently like me.

I like them too, but I don’t think I would have dated either of them in fear of losing the other. One was Roxas’ ex, just broke up with him for the way he treated me. The other was with Roxas’ best friend and did that same to him.   He kissed me knowing they would come out and see.

They hate me now. Don’t want anything to do with me. The school will know of this, if not by them than by Roxas tomorrow. I can’t face this, I’m not strong enough on my own. I want to come home.

Sora.

 

He wasn’t expecting anything from Riku. He just needed to vent and let out everything and he was the only one he knew that would at lease read it, even if he didn’t respond.  Sora curled up onto his bed that night, crying and slowly drifting off to sleep, hoping he would be able to stay locked in his room tomorrow.

 


	10. Chapter 10

His hopes didn’t come true the next day. Cloud came into his room and made him get up and go to school. Sora was standing outside of the front doors, trying to make his feet move forward. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t go into those halls knowing Zexion and Axel were in there. When he was bumped into by someone walking by he finally found his feet moving him towards his own person hell.

Everyone’s eyes were on him as he made his way over to his locker. He knew they were whispering about him and it just proved someone went around telling about what had happened.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he closed his locker door.  He stood in front of his locker, facing it for a few minutes, before he began to walk towards class.

“Slut.” Was whispered as he walked into the class room and his eyes snapped up only to be locked with Axel’s angry ones. He wasn’t the one who said the word but it still hurt knowing he was sitting there not defending him. Zexion was sitting on the other side of Axel, head down towards the desk ignoring that he was even in the room.

He couldn’t make himself walk over to his desk and slowly backed back towards the door. The teacher looked up at him for a moment before telling him to take a seat. Sora only shook his head, still staring Axel right in the eyes before he turned around and fled out of the room.

He didn’t care if he was caught out of class as he walked slowly towards the back doors. He wanted to sit in the back of the school until the end of the day, no way he would be able to go home without Cloud finding out.  As he sat underneath one of the trees in the back commons the tears started to fall.

He had hoped everything was beginning to change once Zexion and Axel became his friends again. Only this time he didn’t figure in Roxas to change it once again. He didn’t know what was wrong with the other boy but something was damaged up inside of his head.

When the final bell rung at the end of the day Sora stood up and walked back into the school. As he was about to walk out the front doors he saw Zexion standing outside of the gym doors, looking to be waiting for someone.  He slowly walked over to the other boy and stopped right before him.

“Zex.” Sora said and saw the other boys head snap up.

“Go away Sora.”

“Please let me talk.” Sora asked moving slightly closer.

“No. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. I saw you kissing him Sora. Just leave me alone.” Zexion started to move away but Sora wasn’t going to have any of that.

He quickly grabbed Zexion’s arm gently and pulled him to his body. He didn’t care who was walking by and seeing what he was doing, he wanted Zexion and he wasn’t going to let him go without a fight.

“The only person I want to kiss is in my arms right now. I was trying to push him away but he is stronger than me Zex. Please believe me.”

“I think he told you to leave him alone. Let him go.” Axel was standing a few feet away, fits balled tightly looking ready to fight.

Sora bowed his head in defeat and let Zexion go. The other boy ran over and threw his arms around Axel who placed a small kiss to his head. Sora felt his mouth fall open and his stomach twist at the small movement.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t.” He took a breath to calm his nerves before speaking again. “Didn’t know you two were together.”  Sora stepped back a few steps before he felt himself start to cry.

“We were there for each other to comfort. We realized a couple things last night so just leave us alone.” Axel stated.

“Fine.  I just wish the both of you would have listened to me last night instead of instantly believing Roxas. You both have known him for so long and know what he is capable of.  I liked, like you both so much and I thought you trusted me. I guess I was wrong.” Sora turned around and fled the school, not looking back once.

A week went by and Sora didn’t leave his room. Cloud brought food up to him and tried to talk to him. He tried to force Sora to go to school but he wouldn’t move out of his room.  He sat in front of his computer researching other school, seeing if there was any place he would feel safer at.  

His monitor beeped and he looked up to see a message from Riku sitting in front of his face. He quickly opened it up and almost cried at the words.

Sora,

I’m so sorry for what your step-brother has done to you. I’m taking it that one of those boys is the one you told me about? I was hoping that everything would have worked out better for you there but I can hear it isn’t going all that well.

I know that you want to be there, get to know your father, but do you think it is the best place for you after everything you have been through?  I have found a great school you may want to check out. It’s right on the out skirts of Destiny Islands, which would mean we could see each other.

It’s an all-boys academy. Maybe I could even talk my parents into letting me go, of course I wouldn’t say you were going to be there but we could be back together again, friends until the end you know?

I enclosed the information for the school so if you decide it is something you would like to consider. Let me know what you decide to do and if you want me to go there to.

Love

Riku.

 

Riku was basically giving him a way to be back with him, but what about Seifer? Would Riku just up and leave his boyfriend behind and get back with him? Was he even saying he wanted to go back to dating him? Sora was so confused. He decided not to think about Riku but started to look into the school information that was with the message.

It looked good enough, plus there was a zero tolerance policy. He noticed that they had a group for the gay kids on campus, listing the events that they did together and the other stuff they organized.  Maybe it was time to go back there, get away from everything that has been going on here, it couldn’t get any worse he couldn’t help but think.   


	11. Chapter 11

Sora sat across from his father at his desk, staring. He couldn’t believe that this man wouldn’t let him go back near his home. He had shown him the information that Riku had sent him about the academy but he was shot down the moment Cloud saw where it was located.

“But, I don’t understand. You know what I am going through at this school. I want to go back home.” Sora said slouching down into his seat a little more.

“I’m sorry Sora. I don’t feel comfortable knowing you will be so close to Riku. His parents don’t want him around you and I can only foresee something going wrong if you go to this school. So my answer in firm, you will not be attending that academy.” Cloud took the papers and threw them into the track sitting next to his desk.

“Fine.” Sora stood and began to walk towards the door as his father spoke again.

“You will be returning to school tomorrow. You have missed to much already, so go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning.”

“Fine.” Sora repeated as he slammed the door behind him.

As he was about to open his bedroom door Roxas came out of his room and smirked at him. Sora was rightfully pissed and stomped over to the other boy. He stood so close he could see the gleam in Roxas’ eyes before he lifted his hand and punched him in the face.

Roxas stumbled back into his door with shock upon his face. Sora couldn’t help but smile at the other boy as he turned around and headed back to his room.

“What the fuck Sora?” Roxas asked as he stepped closer.

“Stop. You deserved that and oh so much more Roxas. You ruined my life, not like I needed help in that area, but you made it so much more worse. Everything was looking up and then  you had to go and fuck everything up for me.  They won't  even talk to me; let alone look at me because of you. Stay the hell out of my life and away from me.” Sora spat out and stomped into his room, not seeing the look of regret on Roxas’ face.  

 

The next day was hell. He knew everything would be the same as it was the week before, except now everyone wasn’t only calling him a slut, but they threw in home wrecker and pansy into the mix.  Everyone thought that he didn’t return to school in fear of being beaten up, but that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t look at what he was looking at right now with out wanting to run the other way.

At other end of the hall from where he was standing, was Axel and Zexion. Standing right outside the class Sora had to go into. They weren’t only standing in front of the room but Zexion had his arms around Axel kissing him fiercely. 

“Get a room you two.” Someone called out making Zexion pull away laughing at their friends.

Sora’s stomach dropped as he walked closer to the two. The moment they saw him their smiles faded and Axel wrapped an arm around Zexion’s waist.  Sora ducked him head as he walked past them and into the class room, taking a seat in the far back of the room.

Everyone whispered as he took his seat. He knew they were all staring at him and he didn’t care at the moment. All he wanted to do was get to the end of the day without breaking down.

Lunch was awful. He stepped into the cafeteria and looked around. All eyes were on him to see where he would sit but he slowly backed away and slowly made his way outside. He never felt so alone as he did in this moment.  He wanted cloud to see him sitting here and see how his life went at school with his own eyes, then maybe he would let him go to the academy.

Just as his thoughts were getting away from him a shadow passed over him and someone sat beside him. He was shocked to see Roxas sitting there looking at him, looking sorry.  He opened his mouth to sat something but Roxas held his hand up telling him to stop.

“Sora, I know I have been a complete ass to you since you got here. I was threatened by you being here. Stealing my family away and my friends. I saw how Axel looked at you that first time and I knew I was losing him. I was losing him way before you came here and I didn’t want you to help continue to put that wedge between us.   I saw how close you were getting with the only two guys I had ever had feelings for and I wanted it to end. That’s why I kissed you.

“I didn’t realize how fucked up I was making your life.  I shouldn’t put all my crap onto you and I did. I was trying not to deal with my own shit that I wanted to make it as hard for you here as possible. I wanted you to leave.  I’m sorry.”

Sora sat there staring at Roxas for a few moments before he began to laugh. He couldn’t help it, everything that Roxas said was the truth, he could see it behind the boys eyes. He just didn’t see himself as a threat. 

“Why are you laughing?” Roxas asked making Sora take a few deep breaths before speaking.

“I’m sorry. I believe what you are saying. I just don’t see how I was such a big threat when I got here. I was a wreak. My long time friend and boyfriend just abandoned me, my mom just shipped me off to a guy I had never met before.  I was scared shitless.” Sora replied.

“I know. I just thought everyone would feel sorry for the new kid and then I would be pushed aside. I didn’t want that.”

“I don’t know If I can forgive, or if we will ever be friends Roxas. I do appreciate you telling me what was going on in that head of yours.  I just don’t think I can stay here. I can’t take what everyone is saying and I can’t take seeing Axel and Zexion together. How do you do it? Watch tham?” Sora asked.

“I gave up on Zexion awhile ago. I screwed up big time with him and I know he will always hate me. Axel however, it hurts. We were best friends all our lives and I wanted more but was too damn chicken to say anything. Now he hates me too for what I did to Zexion and now you.  I just want our friendship back, I don’t want anything else.”

“I don’t know what to do Roxas.  I want to leave so badly, want to go to a different school but father won’t let me.  I want Axel and Zexion to be happy but what is wrong with wanting to be happy myself.  I have such strong feelings for the both of them, it hurts to see them everyday.”

“I can at least tell them you had nothing to do with the kiss. I’ll tell them I knew they were coming into the hall and kissed you to piss them off. I wanted you away from them. They may believe me and start to at least talk to you again.”

“Thank you Roxas. Hopefully they will listen to you. I’m going to head back to classes now. I’ll see you at home.” Sora smiled down at him and walked away, hoping that the other two boys would listen to his step brother and forgive him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sora went throughout the rest of the day in a haze. He saw Axel and Zexion at every turn and his heart hurt even more every time he saw how intimate they were.  Near the end of the day he saw Roxas frantically talking to the two of them at their lockers, hope radiated within him as he watched their face fall.

Just when he was about to walk away he watched in horror as Axel punched Roxas in the face; making the smaller boy fall flat on his ass.  He wanted to go over and say something but he didn’t want them thinking he was defending Roxas for the wrong reasons. He was glad they talked and were starting to get alone but he was too afraid that they would think he had feelings for his step brother.

Before he could be seen by the other boys he fled from the school and quickly walked home, locking himself in his room and waited. He waited until he heard the down stairs door open and footsteps head up the stairs. He waited until he could hear those feet stop in front of his door and a knock flowed into his room.

Pulling himself off of his bed he made his way to his door and was shocked to see Zexion standing there and not Roxas.  His mouth dropped open to try and say something but was shocked even more when Zexion pulled him towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.  Sora wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t want to give up the opportunity for nothing and found himself wrapping his arms around Zexion’s waist to pull the boy closer.

When he finally pulled apart from the smaller boy he smiled, he couldn’t help it. His smiled faded fast when he saw the regret come across Zexion’s face as he tried to move away. Sora held onto the boys waist and wouldn’t let him go.

“Why are you trying to run off?” Sora asked.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I was only supposed to come talk to you because Axel was too afraid of hurting you.” Zexion stated still trying to get out of Sora’s arms.

“Oh. Well then.” Sora let his arms fall to his side by force and turned back towards his bed. He took a seat at the edge of it and rested his head into his hands.

“I’m sorry Sora. I really shouldn’t have done that. I’m with Axel and I just shouldn’t have done that.” Zexion started to walk away but Sora spoke up before he could actually leave.

“Then why did you do it? Stop giving me hope with this alright.  I know you and Axel are together, I don’t need it rubbed into my face any more.  Just leave me alone already. You don’t want to believe what Roxas spoke to you about, or what he was supposed to speak to you about then just walk away.  I’m dropping out of that school and going to try to leave, move on and away from all of this.  Tell Axel goodbye for me would you?” He said fighting back the tears that wanted so desperately to fall.

“What, no you can’t leave.” He heard Zexion gasp.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Sora yelled back getting really angry, “Why would you want me to stay here and be miserable. Everyone is looking at me like I killed someone. No one will talk to me, I have no friends here. Why should I stay in a place like this?” Sora stood from his bed and was now walking towards Zexion, making the boy back into the hall and press against the wall.

“I….I am trying to talk to Axel. Get him to understand what Roxas said was true. He thinks he is only saying those things to save himself.  Axel doesn’t forgive to easily.” Zexion stated looking Sora in the eyes.

“But you believe him? What do you want Zexion?” Sora asked.

“I want the both of you.” He replied.

“But you can’t have the both of us. You can only have one. You have Axel, go back to him.” Sora started to walk away again but this time was stopped and turned around, Zexion’s lips planting firmly onto his.  He quickly pushed the smaller boy away, getting angrier by the moment.

“I want the both of you. I want all of us to be together. I know you want the both of us and I know Axel wants you also. Why can’t we all be happy together?” Zexions words cut into Sora making him think why couldn’t they all just be happy.

“The world doesn’t work that way. Three people in one relationship doesn’t work Zex.” Sora stated.

“How do you know if we don’t try? I can talk to Axel, I can make him see that you didn’t kiss Roxas, that Roxas was just being an ass. Please. I feel like you have to be in this with us, like we are missing a piece to be whole.” Zexion pleaded.

“Fine. But if he doesn’t agree to this then don’t bother me again. I can’t have my feelings jumped on at every turn. So don’t come by again unless we are going to do this, and don’t come without Axel by your side.” Sora stated and turned around back into his room, glancing back at Zexion before shutting his door.

Sora couldn’t believe what he had just agreed to. He didn’t for one second think that Axel would agree to be with the both of them so he threw himself onto his bed and cried for the loss of two friends.

Sora tried to stay home from school for the next couple of days but Cloud always seemed to be at his door first thing in the morning ready to drive him there himself. He hated that his father seemed to actually care and wished he was more like his mother was.  It felt weird to have someone in his life that actually gave a crap about what he was doing.

He figured after five days that Axel disagreed at whatever Zexion had said to him; especially after seeing them stay away from him and not even look in his direction. He wanted to go talk to them so badly, but knew when he told Zexion to stay away that it was for a good reason. He didn’t think he could live through then rejecting him yet again.  He didn’t blame Axel for hating him at the moment, but he just wished the boy would listen to whatever Roxas had said and forgive him already.

So when Axel and Zexion approached him over the weekend, to say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He had been sitting in the park, being bored and just watching the other people walk by when the two boys stood next to him.  He nodded his head and began to stand up to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up the arm that was holding him and tilted his head in confusion towards Axel.

“I want to talk.” Was all the red head said before sitting on the bench waiting for the other two to join him. 

Sora cringed when he saw Zexion sit down and Axel automatically wrapped an arm around the boys waist, kissing the top of his head.  He stood frozen to the spot and couldn’t move, didn’t want to move.

“Please sit.” Zexion pleaded as he looked into his eyes.

“Fine.” He took a seat next to Zexion and thought he saw a look of disappointment come across Axel’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Axel stated not looking towards Sora.

“Why?” Sora asked staring at the other boy.

“I know I should have apologized sooner when Roxas came to us but I didn’t believe him. He has a way of playing with people until they do what he wants. I just thought he was trying to sabotage Zexion and I.” Axel stated finally looking into Sora’s eyes.

“So why now?” He wanted to know.

“Zexion here is very persistent when he wants something, or rather someone.” Axel smiled down to the boy next to him then at Sora.

“If that the only reason why you are here, because Zexion wants this?” Sora couldn’t live with that, he wanted them both to want him and not feel obligated to do this.

“No. You have to know I want you also Sora, but I will not give up Zexion.” Axel replied seriously.

“I wouldn’t want you to do that. I…. I want us all to be together like Zexion stated to me before. I would love to give this a shot.” Sora felt his cheeks flush and looked away.

“We’re glad to hear that. We have been talking about this since he talked to you. I didn’t think it would work but Zex here thinks it would be a perfect set up. We all want each other, we all seem to gravitate towards one another and I would love to see where this could go.” Axel said standing up and kneeling in front of Sora, bringing his hand to his chin to make him look at him before closing his lips over his own.

Sora felt self-conscious with  Zexion sitting there watching but moaned as soon as he felt a pair of lips attach to his neck, knowing it was the smaller boy.  He quickly pulled away and looked between the pair, with a smile on his face.

“We really shouldn’t do this here. Can we go to my house and talk, more privacy?” He asked and smiled brighter when Axel grabbed his and Zexion’s hands, dragging them towards his house.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope I end it well because I really don’t know where else to go with this. They are finally all together and happy……. Where I wanted them to be.**

**This is extremely rated M, Graphic sexual content between three male characters. Slash.**

**Chapter 13:**

Sora found himself in between the other two boys on his bed. They quickly found their way to his house and up to his room. The door was locked and no one would be able to disturb them. He was in bliss. Axel was nibbling and sucking on his neck and he was slowly pulled Sora’s pants down and off of him. Zexion was kissing down his naked chest and quickly making his way to where his pants once sat.

He let out a high pitch moan as Zexion wrapped his mouth around his very hard cock. He placed his hand on Zexion’s head and pushed down as his hips shot up, sending his cock to the back of Zexion’s throat.  His eyes closed as Axel’s lips found his and kissed him passionately.  Axel sat back and removed his own clothes and moved down to help Zexion, since he was really preoccupied swallowing Sora’s cock.

Sora opened his eyes and couldn’t stop looking at Axel’s own hardened member as it bounced in the air. When the red-head moved back to the top of the bed Sora moved him towards his face and wrapped his mouth around Axel, bobbing his head and sucking on the tip, making Axel have to hold onto the wall to not loose balance.

Sora finally had enough and pulled off of Axel’s cock and pulled Zexion off of himself. He turned Zexion over and kissed down his back while spreading his cheeks with his hands. He ran his tongue down the smaller boys crack and slipped it into his hole, loving the taste of the boy. He felt Axel move behind him and slowly stick a finger into him, moving it n and out before adding one and then two more fingers.  He felt them scissor within him and sharply hit his prostate. He pulled his head away from Zexion’s hole and moan long and loud.

He pushed Zexion further down on to his stomach and lined his cock up for entry. He slowly pushed in, hoping he lubed the other boy up enough. When Zexion moaned and pushed back he knew he was safe, pushing all the way in and waiting. Soon after he was situated Axel leaned forwards and lined himself up with his own hole. He felt the burning and pressure as Axel entered him and was glad the other boy stretched him beforehand.

When he felt Axel sink all the way in he moved back, pulling out of Zex and pushing Axel deeper into himself. He kept up the rhythm for a few moments watching Zex come undone under him. He wrapped a hand around the smaller boys member and began to pump him in time with his own movements. He felt Axel kissing and sucking on his shoulders, neck and back, making every little sensation run threw him and make him move faster.

He couldn’t hold back much longer but he wanted to get his little lover off first. He quickened his pace of his hand and shortly after Zexion was screaming that he was going to cum. Sora watched amazed as the boy let lose all over his chest. Zex laid still for a moment before beginning to move again to help Sora get off himself.  Axel was pumping him from behind and Sora couldn’t help but still his movements as his own orgasm hit him hard. He felt himself shoot into Zexion at the same moment Axel came within him.

Sora collapsed, catching himself just before he landed on Zexion, and moved to his side. He brought Axel down behind him, but could still feel the other boy inside. His eyes drifted closed, he only wanted to rest them for a moment but knew he was swiftly falling asleep.

When Sora finally opened his eyes he smiled, Zex was sleeping curled up on his chest and he felt Axel behind him with an arm wrapped around his stomach. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to disturb these two. He was more afraid that they would bolt after realizing what they had actually done, and he wanted as much time with them as he possibly could get.

After a few moments he saw Zexion’s eyes flutter open and land on him. The smaller boy smiled and leaned forward to place a small kiss to Sora’s lips. All worries about what the other two would think washed from his mind as he savored Zexion’s lips with his own.

“Morning.” Zexion stated as he pulled away.

“Morning.” Sora replied.

“Hey where is my kiss?” Sora laughed as he heard Axel pout behind him, turning around and placing a kiss to the other boys lips.

“So you both are still alright with this?” He asked looking up at the ceiling.

“Oh course. We definitely wouldn’t have done that last night if we weren’t sure Sora. Please stop worrying.” Zexion stated kissing Sora’s shoulder.

“I’m happy. I’m really happy. I’m glad that this all worked out.” Sora stated.

“We’re happy to. Now let’s get up and get breakfast.” Axel stated patting his stomach as it rumbled.

Sora laughed as he watched the other two lift themselves off the bed and pull on their pants. Axel stayed shirtless but Zexion pulled his on. He told the other two to head down to the kitchen and he would join them in a moment. After they walked out he pulled his own pants on and moved to the computer. He needed to write one final letter to Riku.

 

Riku,

I’m not going to take that offer to transfer. I was persuaded to stay right where I am. I know this is going to come as a shock for you, but I needed to tell you. You are the first to know and I hope you are going to be happy for me.

I am with someone, well two people actually, and they both make me very happy. I don’t know when I will see you again or talk to you for that matter, but I hope you remain happy. I also hope the next time we see each other that we are still friends.

All my love

Sora.


End file.
